So Much Has Changed
by OhNoSpaghettiOs
Summary: Bechloe, Staubrey, based in PP3. First Story. T maybe M later.
1. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 1

(First fic, based in PP3, Bechloe and Staubrey, Leave a comment :D)

Chapter 1

Beca -

 _I did it, I finally did it! I'm out of there!_ I thought as I'm driving home on a beautiful sunny afternoon. I've just quit my job, finally! I'm free and I never have to go back to that!

Since winning worlds and graduating Barden so much has changed.

Jesse and I broke up soon after he moved away to score music in movies and found another girl in his workplace. He's happy and I'm glad because there was always something missing when we were together!

A miracle happened when Aubrey and Stacie sorted the intense sexual tension between the two of them and they've been together soon to be 3 years! The only thing about their relationship is that only a few other Bellas know, those being me and Chloe! Stacie works as a personal trainer and Aubrey is still at the Lodge!

A month after breaking up with Jesse I moved in with Chloe in her one bed apartment and I'll forever be grateful to still have the same connection with her. She's been my best friend since I started at Barden and we have always stayed close!

The Bellas all still talk and we have reunions every so often but we all have lives and we don't talk as often as we'd all want to which only makes reunions so much better!

After living with Chloe for 6 months we actually started dating. I came out as a bisexual to Chloe one drunk night when we played Truth or dare and came out to the Bellas when I was stuck between bodies, laying on the floor of a tent the night before leaving Aubrey's Lodge...

 _'Is anyone still awake?' Chloe questions after 20 minutes of trying to fall asleep but failing. A chorus of yes' and yeahs and of course me saying 'no' which made a few people giggle including Chloe, dam her giggle was adorable, Anyway she's talking!_

 _'... something about ourself that no one knows?' She's sat up now, cross legged in her sleeping bag! She got a weirdly excited response considering it's probably nearing midnight right now and we have to travel back to Barden tomorrow!_

 _'I'll start' Stacie states and everyone is suddenly sat just as Chloe is but I decide to staying laying and just turn myself round. 'It's pretty simple really I'm bisexual' gasps and slight cheers can be heard and Amy muttering 'oh there it is' just as she did when Cynthia Rose came out that she was lesbian during our first year._

 _After about an hour we all realised the group is seriously gay! Cynthia rose is back in her relationship with Denise, Ashley and Jessica... Jessica and Ashley, I don't know what way it goes but they're together which didn't really surprise me as they're always around each other. Chloe has moved herself to be beside me as I got bored of turning so sat up with the rest of the girls._

 _Now it was my turn and I thought now is the perfect time to come out but dam was it still hard. Chloe could sense my stress as everyone was just staring at me waiting for me to say something, she placed her hand in mine with a slight squeeze and smiled softly when I looked at her face. She nodded slightly and I knew I might aswell get it over and done with._

 _'I appreciate everyone who has said their bit so I guess this is my time to, I'm bisexual. I've known since I was younger and you guys and my family are the only ones who know' again their was gasps, cheers and Amy with her comment which she's had to repeat 4 times now!_

 _Another hour passed and everyone has just crashed where they sat just like every time the Bellas are together and sleeping in the same room or tent for this case. Chloe and I are still awake and cuddled together as we do and it's always been my favourite part!_

 _As Chloe lays on her left side with her arm around my waist and leg over on of mine with her head resting on my chest. I gently play with her hair and she mumbles something. 'I'm so proud of you Becs' I love the nickname. 'Thank you chlo, it was a little scary but I guess I couldn't have found a perfect time to do it' I smile, leaning my head on top of hers._

 _'Were you serious when you mentioned that only the Bellas and your family know you're bi?' Her voice is soft and beautiful as she's relaxed. 'Yeah, I guess! I never had any proper friends before Barden, I kept myself to myself and there was no one who needed to know' I lay my head back on my pillow staring at the tent above me._

 _'Beca?'_

 _'Yeah chlo'_

 _'Does Jesse know?'_


	2. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 2

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :) any idea on what may happen next?**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 _'Does Jesse know?' She questions with a hint of caution in her voice. I actually have to take a moment to think, does Jesse know? 'I don't think he does... I guess It never came up in conversation and as it's really not that important' I realise I've not told my boyfriend that I'm bisexual which shouldn't feel this weird but it does, after all this time he still doesn't know!_

 _'Would you want him to know becs?'_

 _'Yeah I guess, he is my boyfriend. Shouldn't he know everything about me?'_

 _'Just because he's your boyfriend becs doesn't mean he has to know everything, tell him what you're okay with him knowing. There's a few things tom didn't know about me, somethings even you and Aubrey don't know' Chloe had moved slightly creating space between us but still wrapped around me like a dam koala._

 _'You know you can always talk to me Chlo, no matter what!' I pulled her back in with a tight squeeze._

 _'I know becs and I love you for that! I guess after tonight I should have said it but like you I was a bit scared so I didnt' she turned her head and burrowed into the crook of my neck_

 _'I'm here chlo' I say to reassure her and begin playing with her hair to help her calm down._

 _'I'm just like you and stacie, I'm bisexual too'_

 _'Serious?'_

 _'Dixie chick serious' we both burst out in quiet giggles remembering how many times Aubrey used that in my first year as a Bella, mainly towards getting 'treble boned' which obviously didn't stay as a rule when I got with Jesse and Amy got with Bumper._

 _'I'm proud of you chlo and I love you just the way you are' I softly kissed the top of her head to reassure her. 'I have two questions though'_

 _'Go ahead' Chloe tilted her head to look up and me._

 _'How did you know? You know that I realised when I started to really like one of my best friends in nursery and kissed her behind the shed in the playground, but how did you realise you were bi? And when?_

 _'It kinda happened when I started dating Tom in my freshman year, every time we would visit his parents and his older sister I seem to be attracted to his sister which sounds weird but she was hot! I used to go round even without tom and just spend time with her and we got really close. From then I noticed myself checking out other girls and just went with it'_

 _'That's awesome chloe, I'm glad you're happy with who you are and I'm proud of you for telling me' I cuddled closer to her so she knew I meant what I said._

 _'Thank you becs, goodnight'_

 _'Goodnight chlo' and with that we both fell asleep ready for a day of travel tomorrow._

—

Chloe actually broke up with tom a year after we graduated Barden when she caught him with another girl the day after she told him she was bisexual, she moved into her apartment straight after that.

Me and Chloe had been living together for 8 months and been together for 2 when Amy moved in with us, she had stopped her meet ups with Bumper after he asked for them to become official. Amy's not scared of being in a relationship she just loves being chased.

Amy was also the first one of the Bellas to know about me and Chloe. We didn't hide it from the Bellas we just hadn't seen or spoken to anyone for them to know. Stacie and Aubrey found out a week later when they made a surprise visit one day Amy was away. They were very happy to announce that they got a sperm donor and Stacy is pregnant but the other Bellas still don't know.

Within the apartment we all grew to have a system; me and Chloe both worked and Amy was doing her street performances and that payed the rent and food. Amy enjoys having her headphones quite loud when she's alone and when we're home because apparently she couldn't sleep one night because me and Chloe were 'aca-getting it on' as Amy put it. It is a one bed apartment and the only thing between Our bed and Amy's is clothes rack.

When I got home after leaving my job it felt so relieving to be home and knowing I don't have to wake up with the thought of going back to the job! After clearly saying 'I quit' to Amy she proceeded to tackle me onto her bed because she heard 'I got fired' and reminded me I have to pay the rent, to which I told her she could get a job and that didn't go down well but her reaction was funny.

 **The next chapter is in Chloe's POV (It will say** _Chloe -_ **at the top anyway)**


	3. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 3

**I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm not exactly the best writer but ive always had this story stuck in my head sine the third film cam out. Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :) any idea on what may happen next?**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

Chloe -

I know by now both Beca and Amy will be home and I'm so excited because tonight we're having a proper Bellas reunion! Emily had messaged our Bellas group chat about a Bellas show in the Brooklyn aquarium and we get to perform together after so many years!

'Hey guys' I say bursting through the door of our apartment. 'Why are you wearing THAT?' Beca points at the ancient Bellas uniform I decided to wear today.

'What?'

'Did you wear that to work?' Why does she sound confused she knows what today is.

'Yeah underneath my scrubs'

'Oh sweetie why?' Ugh I love her

'Because it reminds me I was special once, but also because tonight is...' they're looking at me weird, why are they looking at me weird? Oh god they forgot geez they both have a brain like dory! '... the Bellas reunion at the Brooklyn aquarium hello!'

'That's tonight?' Well duh babe

'Yes'

Beca looks at Amy and starts clicking and giggling while saying 'You know what I will take it, I need a distraction anyway, I love it, here we go!' while Amy shouts 'yeah, yes you do'

'What happened?' I asked Amy once Beca disappeared behind the clothes. 'She got fired' WHAT!

I emit a loud gasp 'Noooo' I sit and wait a minute or two and decide to make Beca's day a little better so I head towards our side of the room while Amy is getting ready on her side. As I come around the clothes rail Beca is just taking her top off and I jump at the opportunity and launch myself at her tackling her onto our bed and pining her down.

'What the hell chl...' her sentence cut off by me sealing my lips to hers, kissing her slow and passionately. Running my hands up her bare sides as her hands are clasped on my waist pulling me down towards her, I start to knead at her breasts over her bra causing Beca to moan so I take the chance to slide my tongue past her parted lips and start a fight for dominance and the kiss starts getting heated.

'Ugh can you two stop getting it on over there, we need to go' Amy calls out and suddenly Beca was gone, rushing to get her clothes on but not having time to tie her bandana or button up her shirt properly. 'Maybe later' Beca says with a wink and a kiss as we're heading out to the show.

Amy drives us to the aquarium in her quite updated mini that even she doesn't show it she is proud of, she once mentioned her mum had passed it down to her so she didn't have to run away which we attempted to get her to elaborate but failed.

I looked in the review mirror and I could just see part of Beca's face as she'd chosen to sit in the back, the second we locked eyes I sent the most flirtatious wink to her and she blushed instantly and lowered her head and smiled. Dam her smile made me fall for her all over again.

We arrived at our destination and walked to where we all said we meet and caught site of Stacie, Lily and Cynthia Rose stood together.

'WHATS UP PITCHES' Amy screeched ahead of us making a few heads turn but the other Bellas just shouted as enthusiastically back at her. Beca pried her hand out of mine that I forgot I was holding since we got out the car.

Once all the Bellas were finally reunited together we all just stood around while frantically catching up on as much as possible before the new Barden Bellas rocked up all following Emily straight towards us.

After a very awkward yet traumatising conversation with the new Bellas we were lined up at the front of the crowd... yes the crowd. Turns out Emily invited us to the reunion to watch the new Bellas perform and not actually perform ourselves.

As soon as they started the crowd was roaring and enjoying the show which wasn't difficult, Emily had done an amazing job with the new Bellas and they sounded and looked beautiful. It just takes to me back to how we were before graduation.

 **The next chapter is in Aubrey's POV (It will say** _Aubrey -_ **at the top anyway)**


	4. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 4

**I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm not exactly the best writer but ive always had this story stuck in my head sine the third film cam out. Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :) any idea on what may happen next?**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

 _Aubrey -_

Driving to the reunion and I'm feeling so nervous because the girls still don't know about Stacie and I, they also don't know about her pregnancy and it's nerve wracking because we're announcing the pregnancy because our bubba is sticking out so she can't hide it! But we made he mutual agreement not to tell them about us yet!

Stacie left before me as she picked up Cynthia rose and Lily while I went the opposite way to get Ashley and Jessica to meet at the aquarium.

Once we get there and I see everyone together I - by accident - launched my bag and coat behind me but thankfully Ashley and Jessica both caught them.

We find out that we're not actually singing today, Thank god! I ate recently so I don't think I could have handled it anyway! But it would have been nice to sing with the girls, Emily had thought because of our jobs we'd be too busy!

Standing in the crowd and the Bellas are rocking it and looking gorgeous too! The girls are making comments which are honestly the best entertainment! These comments being, 'they're so bright and shiny' from Flo, 'They look like they were all breast fed' from CR, 'does your vagina feel not tight' from Far Amy but she asked me which I couldn't help but chuckle at!

That's when I heard the weirdest comment, Chloe came out with 'I bet they all have boyfriends' in that moment me, Stacie and Beca all gave her a questioning look which she didn't see.

After the performance we decide to sit at the corner of the bar and Lily appeared behind it and just helped herself to the alcohol.

We all did a shot together and I did have to laugh seeing Stacie cover a passer by as she threw her liquid over her shoulder, Chloe continued the shots for a while then everyone just went for one big drink Stacie ended up getting a small coke instead and tried to lighten the mood.

'We could just start singing, Lily could lay down a beat' as Lily rising from behind the bar with Beca's drink and she takes it replying with 'we already look like the B team Bellas I say we cut our losses' and Emily is running over to apologise for the mix up.

Chloe is now trying to lighten the mood when she says 'No no no you guys were so great! And this was a really nice chance for us to get together right ladies?' She finished less convinced about her own words than ever before! Flo states that she was supposed to go to her brothers wedding which was a bit awkward.

'Bella's, a toast!' Oh goodness, she tipsy and making a toast this'll be eventful!

'To the most amazing group of women I have ever known...' everyone stays to cheer as if they thinks she's finished but nope she keeps going '... I would do ANYthing to sing with you girls again... ANYTHING! I mean really I could just CRAP myself' okay now where did that come from? She's started to cry a bit and takes a bit of her drink while everyone attempts to cheers.

But Chloe's 'toast' got me thinking and takes me back to a conversation with my father a few days ago... I GOT AN IDEA!

'You guys know I have mentioned that my dad's in the army and basically killed bin Ladin right!'

'Some new information in that sentence but okay' Beca gets in before I continue,

'What I mean is he is kinda big deal in the army and every year the USO puts on this big performance to entertain and support the troops. This year is being hosted by DJ Khalid, hes got like a gazillion hit songs and he's super famous I saw him in a tax commercial... what if I can get us an invite'

'To sing?' Well obviously Chloe but let's have fun with her state

'No to run military dark ops' as her face drops Lily's lights up.

'Of course to sing' I feel like they actually believed me then as their faces brightened and Lily's dropped this time.

'Is there a competition? There should always be a competition!'

'Well no, but let's sing together again and maybe I'll see my dad... or maybe I won't because he might have something important to do or maybe I'll be the most important thing in his life this time, maybe' I didn't mean for my voice to drop throughout that but there's a loss chance that that will even happen.

'Who's with me?'

'Me' yep Chloe's going to have a headache in the morning

'Yeah, I suddenly have a lot of free time so... hell yeah' Chloe gives Beca a sad smile which I need to question later.

'Well I just got kick out of flight school for killing 300 fake people' say CR

'I hate fake people' replies Amy and I can see Stacie over her shoulder watching me.

'I hate a fake bitch' comes back CR, I nod to Stacie knowing it's time to tell them.

'Can you fly when you're 8 months pregnant?' She asks as if she doesn't already know considering we cancelled our holiday to London last month.

This is the time Chloe, Beca and I pretend we don't know, 'what?' Is all that comes from Chloe and I just turn my head and let out an 'ummmm' as she shows off her bump with our bubba inside.

'That's 8 months pregnant?' Is all Beca says and Stacie throws in the sarcasm 'you guys didn't notice?' And the congratulations and hugging begins.

'Do you know who the father is?' Why did Chloe ask that? Wait, they don't know that we've agreed not to tell the other Bellas about us, I let it slide this time! Stacie replied with 'eh' which isn't a lie we don't exactly know the father of our bubba but he was a good match.

Okay now what exits my mouth next confuses me as much as anyone else 'happy accidents' which thankful no one actually heard.

'Okay well, stacie's out so I guess Emily! You're in' explains Beca.

'Hell yeah im in... was I not always in?' Emily replies slightly confused but we all awkwardly reply 'yes' back to her.

'Okay girls next order of business, a real Bella's reunion! Who volunteers their place and their alcohol?' CR has always been the one who brought everyone back on the ground.

'Our place if free and we've recently stocked up on the alcohol' Jessica and Ashley some how say it in unison.

'Well let's all go back to our places, change out of the flight attendant uniform and be at Jashley's in an hour!' Beca states.

'Jashley's?' Chloe questions back.

'Well as Amy gave us the name Bloe it was either Jashley or Ashica'

'Yeah Jashley does sound better' again, how do they do that in unison?

We all got up to leave knowing where to meet back later.

 **The next chapter is in either Beca or Chloe's POV (It will say** _Name -_ **at the top anyway)**


	5. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 5

**I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm not exactly the best writer but ive always had this story stuck in my head sine the third film cam out. Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :) any idea on what may happen next?**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

 _Beca -_

Amy, Chloe and I all head back to the apartment while the others dispersed to their places. Cynthia Rose messages the group chat saying she's bringing Denise along with her because we haven't seen her since she dropped out during our second year at Barden because a once in a life time job opportunity came up.

Literally a minute after we're in the apartment I'm being tackled again this time by Chloe and onto our bed.

'Is it later yet?' She says once she's pinned me down and has straddled my waist.

'I don't know, is it?' I finish with a wink and she leans down towards me and I reflect her movements and leans towards her.

Brushing her lips against mine to whisper in my ear 'I guess not' and she's gone. She's up and getting changed.

'Babe, come back! It's definitely later' I'm pretty much begging now because her comment during the show and her tipsy ways made it hard not to want her. When she didn't even flinch to turn back towards me I basically crawled to the end of the bed to pull her back down.

'I said it's later' I say before closing the gap and pulling her by the waist like I did early that day. It's begins to get heated when Chloe pulls away.

'We have 10 minutes to change and leave, get going sweet cheeks' she falls to the side allowing me to get up and change to go to 'Jashley's' place.

'We can save this until later' she winks and pulls her cardigan over her bare shoulders and it flows past her light blue dress similar to the one she wore the day of the activities fair. I pull on black skinny jeans, a white tank and my leather jacket.

Amy decides to call us a cab incase we do drink to much tonight and want to stay in our own bed, which is usually her problem because once Amy's drunk she wants sleep and it 'needs' to be her bed; Chloe and I however just crash anywhere and everywhere when we're drunk and usually were together.

—

We arrived at 'Jashley's' house half an hour later and we were second to last to arrive and Cynthia Rose and Denise were yet to turn up but they'd stopped to get extra alcohol because Denise was coming, in respect for everyone I guess.

Once everyone was finally there it all started straight away, stacie straight away getting a coke once everyone caught on that she'd thrown her drink earlier. CR handed out shots and Amy made her 'destroyer' which was pretty much a mix of everything she could get her hands on that contained alcohol and yes I means everything, she once nearly put Nail Varnish Remover in it saying 'it'll add a kick to it' while we all argued saying 'yeah it'll help us kick the bucket' basically implying that we'll all die if we drunk it so she promptly put it away.

Once everything had settled down it was just talking and Chloe and I decided we might as well tell everyone now they're all together.

'Hey guys we wanna tell you something' Chloe speaks up getting everyone's attention on us.

'Chloe and I are dating, we have been for about a year and a bit now' I get out not wanting to wait any longer. The confession followed by congratulating, hugs and high fives.

Conversation went back to anything and everything and that's when the games start!

Truth and dare was first which was a sight to see when Ashley dared Stacie to Kiss Aubrey and didn't realise how far she'd take it, so once Stacie had Aubrey pinned to the floor CR called it quits on them. I got an intense lap dance from Chloe which of course I enjoyed, she's mesmerising in the most amazing ways.

Finally paranoia started, that was a great experience. Paranoia is where you whisper a question to a person with an answer open to anyone in the room and they have to say their name, if the person who's name is said wants to know what the question was they have to drink. The question can be as sexual or basic as you want, basic is funny because you can get a person drunk for no reason!

An example of this, Ashley lent into me and whispered 'who's your next big music artist' and I said CR cause she's a great singer and has a good ideas and a big following. She downed her entire drink just to know that I think she's talented. I then lent into Aubrey and asked 'who would you bang for two hours straight' to which she answered 'Stacie' which is obvious to us both but Stacie didn't drink, knowing she can just ask later and probably make it a real deal.

After many more drinking games and a shit ton of pizza and chips, we've all decently sobered up knowing how bad a hangover you can get after a Bella's reunion; it's pretty bad.

General conversation was happening when 'Jashley' came to perch near Chloe and I.

'Have you found a way to make your relationship exciting, competitive and sexy all at the same time yet?'

We both glance at each other not knowing where they're going with this and considering they'd caught the attention of everyone else aswell it made it all the more awkward. 'No not yet... do we have to?' Chloe mentions.

Jessica? Ashley? No it's Jessica glances at Ashley who smiles and nods. 'We have our own little game'

'Continue' a voice came from somewhere behind them.

'If we ever go out together to a club we see how many men we can pull and compare at the end of the night, we don't sleep with them, just a hook up. It's competitive, exciting and gives you serious sexual desire for each other so the night ends well too' Ashley explain their 'game' they do apparently quite regularly.

'I don't know how well that'd go' Chloe says 'Beca is bad at keeping her desires to herself' she giggles as I swat her arm.

'Okay I'm not that bad' I say in my defence.

'Okay babe' she kisses the side of my face.

'You should give it a go, maybe ok the USO tour, see how many foreign guys you can get. Or even see how much you can convince someone that you're interested and then do what Hans did to Anna'

'Did you seriously just use a Disney reference for a sex game?' I question because that's just wrong.

'Yeah' Jessica giggles and Ashley leans back it her seat.

'I guess we could, it would be fun to watch you try get someone other than Jesse and I interested in you, but I will always win you over in the end' she ends that with a wink and a subtle smirk which she definitely gets from me.

'Yeah we could but I'm not going to keep my desires in for what, a month? Yeah that isn't happening!'

'We can do what ever we want when they're not around, come on Becs it'll be funny and if it doesn't go well, then we can say we tried' she's pouting now knowing it gets me everything.

'Fine, I'll play but basic flirting babe, I know what you're like'

'I know, I know! I promise only to flirt. But with you... Mmmm' she leans in and whispers the last part in my ear.

 _What have I got myself into_

 **The next chapter is in either Aubrey, Beca or Chloe's POV (It will say** _Name -_ **at the top anyway)**


	6. So Much Has Changed - Chapter 6

**I REALLY hope you guys are enjoying this story, I'm not exactly the best writer but ive always had this story stuck in my head since the third film cam out. Please feel free to follow/like and comment if you want to :) any idea on what may happen next?**

 **I don't own any Pitch Perfect.**

 **I made a Twitter so you guys can be up to date with the stories progress and dm me any questions or just talk :) find it oh_spaghetti**

 **I've had a bit of a writers block for this story but got ideas for other one shots so i might be posting more one shots and then updating this story. Sorry for the short chapter.**

Aubrey -

'Babe, I'm not giving you a choice! It was your idea and you're not getting out of this' Stacie argues and I try to convince her to let the Bella's go to the USO without me so I can be here when our baby comes.

'But I want to be here, I need to be here when you give birth and I don't want to be away from you for so long' I really want to be there to see our daughter - yes, we're having a baby girl - be born.

'I promise you I'll call you every day and FaceTime you every night before you got to sleep. I promise I will FaceTime all of you when she arrives' she kisses me quickly and leaves towards our bedroom.

I follow instantly with a smile on my face which drops when I realise she's come in here to pack my bags. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and her belly.

'I love you and our baby. I'll always love you. I'll be back soon' I kiss her shoulder and rub her belly as though I'm talking to her and our baby girl.

'One, I love you too and so does she. You're going to be an amazing mother. two, you don't leave until tomorrow so don't say goodbye yet' she's turned in my arms to face me and kisses me quickly. 'Let's get your stuff packed and then we can cuddle in bed and watch a good film'

'Can I choose?' Usually Stacie does but I leave tomorrow so might aswell take the opportunity.

'Of course but let me guess, Bushwick?' She looks at me quizzingly.

'How did you know?' I honestly am baffled to how she knows I'd choose that film.

'Babe, you love that film and I think you might have a celeb crush on the female lead' she gives a quick wink and she goes to take it from the shelf.

'Yes I do love that film and no I don't have a celeb crush on the female lead. Brittany Snow looks too much like Chloe and that's just weird'

'But Chloe I hot'

'BABE!' She always teases me saying that the other Bella's are hot knowing it gets to me.

'I'm kidding. Even if I wasn't, they're hot but your smoking hot' she licks the tip of her finger and presses it to my arm with a 'tisssss' and her pulling her hand away quickly as if she got burnt.

'You're the best' I grab her hand to pull her to bed so we can watch the film.

'I know' she smiles and winks and get into bed next to me so I can cuddle up to her.

—-

Beca -

'Do we really have to do the game chlo?' It's been running through my mind since we agreed. I have a really bad feeling about this game and I don't know how well it's going to go.

'We said we'd try bec, but don't worry you'll get me all to yourself every night' she turns to lay on her side and traces patterns on my stomach.

'I just worry a bit about it all, I don't know...' I trail off not wanting to get upset about the worries racing around in my head.

'What's going on in your head babe' she kisses me chest and intertwines our fingers.

'I just worry that I'll lose you, you're the most perfect girl in the world. I'm far from that, what if you meet someone out there who treats you better than I do, someone who makes you happier than when you're with me. I don't want to lose you chlo. You're the best thing to ever happen to me and I honestly can't live without you. If I'm not enough for you please tell me before we leave tomorrow and I'll let you find someone who can be your endgame because that's what you deser...' my rambling was cut off by Chloe's lips on mine.

The kiss didn't heat up, hands didn't wander. It was passionate and loving. Chloe was pouring her emotions into it and I couldn't keep my tears in any longer.

'You worry to much babe, there's no way I will find someone out there who will be my endgame. Because I've already found my endgame and that's you bec! I'm not going anywhere and no one can or will change that. You're the most amazing, talented, beautiful, caring, generous, skilled and loving person I have ever met and I'm incredibly thankful to have fallen in love with you and everything got even better when you fell in love with me. We were meant to be together baby, no one will EVER make me feel the way you do. You're too important to lose beca' she's clasped onto my hand and continues to stroke the back of it as she's talking trying to get me to believe what she's saying but it's just so difficult.

Tears are spilling from both our eyes as she finishes her speech. 'You've got to believe me beca. I know what happened with Jesse broke you to pieces, he cheated and left you stranded in a time on pain, hurt and rejection. I also know that rejection is what you fear most because of him and your dad that's why you're constantly worrying about jobs and song and us but you have to believe me, please believe me baby'

'It's just so hard, I know you mean what you say but I can't help but doubt my own ability to be enough for you'

'You are enough for me and you always will be' she pulls my hand toward her face kisses it.

'Now we have a long flight tomorrow so let's get into bed and catch up on some Scorpion before we go, yeah?'

'That sounds like a good plan... I love you so much Chloe Beale. You're my endgame too, I'll never be able to find better' one more tear falls from my eye and she brings our connected hands up to wipe it away.

'I love you so much too Beca Mitchell, you won ever need to find anyone better. Now still sorry and remind me where we are in the show'

'Last episode Walter found out Sylvester married his sister Megan to keep her wishes of being off the ventilator so we're now on Season 2 Episode 10'

She gives a loving smile and turns on the next episode 'Arrivals and Departures'

 **The next chapter is probably going to be in Beca's POV (It will say** _Name -_ **at the top if change that anyway)**


End file.
